Fasteners such as those suitable for use as pegs in fastening clothes or the like to a line are known to include two elongate members and a spring mechanism with a fastening portion or jaws at one end of the peg and an operating portion or handle at the other end of the peg. Such fasteners are often stored in a bucket or box or similar container and when required, a user will pull one out of the container to use in the known manner. It is often the case that the peg is pulled out ‘upside-down’ with the user holding the end with the jaws rather than the end with the handle, thereby requiring the fastener to be turned around. Depending on the user, this may require the use of two hands which can be troublesome, especially when the other hand is otherwise occupied holding what is to be fastened.
It would be an advancement in the art to provide a fastener that may be operable from either end.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement that any material referred to was part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of the application.